Emotional Potion
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Harry gives Ginny a potion...hehehe...kinda OOC...JUST READ!
1. EVIL Harry!

**Emotional Potion**

**AN- Not sure if this was done before, but here is my little story! The first chappy is short, but the next one will be longer! FIRST HP FIC SO BE LENIENT! Kinda OOC**

DISCLAIMER!! harry isn't mine. neither are his friends. nor his enemies. nor the other people like lockhart and colin.

Harry Potter never did pranks. Sure, he loved watching them. Who doesn't? But he never pulled them. Mostly because he was already busy defeating Voldemort and stuff that matters to other people who don't want to die.

It all started when Harry saw the potion sitting on a dusty shelf in a joke shop in Diagon Alley. He picked it up and read the label:

_Emotional Potion_

_Want to make someones moods change  
like lightning? Want to make someone  
cry one minute and be slap happy the  
next? USE THE EMOTIONAL POTION!_

Harry smiled evilly and carried the small bottle to the counter and bought the item. He half-skipped to buy the rest of his school supplies.

FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS

When Ginny was talking to Paravti Patil, Harry dumped the WHOLE bottle of Emotional Potion into her drink.

"What was that?" Ron asked with a piece of ham halfway in his mouth.

"It's Emotional Potion. Makes whoever drinks it have HUGE mood swings!" Harry whispered quickly. Ron smiled approvingly. Hermione shook her head disgustedly.

"You guys are sad." Hermione said.

"Please don't tell!" Ron pleaded. Harry did puppy eyes.

"Okay, I won't. Only because Harry did puppy eyes. He NEVER does puppy eyes. And NEVER do it again. It's freaky." Hermione gave in. Ron and Harry exchanged high fives.

Ginny gulped down some pumpkin juice.

"Hmm..the pumpkin juice tastes wierd. Oh well, I guess it's just 'cos I haven't had any for a while." Ginny said to no one in particular.

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances as Ginny began to get REALLY emotional.

**WANT TO SEE EMOTIONAL GINNY? RnR! or i will send Voldemort after you...or worse...his teddy bear...**


	2. MOODY Ginny

**CHAPTER TWO!!  
WOOHOO!!**

**You know I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing THAT right now! I didn't say this before, but it takes place around PoA and GoF.  
**

Recap: Last time, Ginny drank the Emotional Potion. (cue dramatic music)

--

Ginny felt funny. Harry looked at her expression and laughed. Her face was overly sad and she looked as though she was going to cry.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME HARRY?" Ginny shouted unexpectedly. The Gryffindor table shook. Everyone looked over at the commotion.

"Uhhh.." Obviously, Harry didn't expect that question to appear. Oliver Wood was grinning.

"YOU GOT MY VALENTINE WHEN I WAS A 1ST YEAR! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?? Oh, hey Ron!" Ginny giggled as the "Golden Trio" exchanged confused looks. Ron laughed and Harry snickered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Neville quietly asked Harry.

"Emotional Potion." Harry and Ron answered in unison. Neville nodded.

"Oh my God! Doesn't Snape look good today? His hair is greased back and he looks mean." Ginny was now looking at Snape approvingly. Harry was wide eyed and Ron was now cracking up. Parvati was EXTREMELY confused of why Ginny was so moody.

"Oh my God. GINNY LIKES SNAPE!" Seamus shouted through amused laughter.

Harry was shaking from giggles and Ginny was now yelling at Ron.

"RON! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT BACON!" Ginny started pounding at Ron's back and Ron nearly choked on a peace of bacon.

"YAY! Did you guys know that today they do the Sorting Hat?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, they already sorted the first years." Harry said in a low voice.

"Shhhhhh. Dumbledore is standing up." Ginny stood up also and bowed to him. Harry couldn't even guess what mood this was. Probably...drunk?

Unfortunately, Sir Nicholas decided at that moment to intervene. Ginny winked at him. He slowly floated away before Ginny could do anything else.

Then, Ginny started to sing.

"I'm a witch. I know Harry Potter. I LOOOOOVE Harry Potter. My brother is Ron. He is stuuupid! I know Hermione..." Hermione slightly winced. "She knows everything. Colin Creevey takes pictures. Ooohhhhh yeahh!"

Everyone around Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and especially Ginny was now staring at the redhead.

"It's not fair!" Ginny whined.

"What isn't fair?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry has a girlfriend! And I don't!" Ginny cried. All the Gryffindors exchanged amused glances.

"Uhhhhh...you DO know that your a girl...and Harry is right there?" Ron had one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean! Come here Harry!" Ginny smiled. Harry's eyes were as wide as golf balls. It seemed as though the food was forgotten as everyone was staring at Ginny.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here." Harry said, but immediately he knew it was a mistake.

"Come here now!" Ginny half sang, half yelled. Harry cautiously inched towards the emotional girl sitting a foot away and as soon as Harry was in arms reach, she hugged him VERY tightly. Harry's face turned red as all the Gryffindors laughed and whistled.

"Can't...breathe!" Harry tried to yell.

Ginny finally let go and Harry quickly slid away. He glared at Ginny and Ginny jokingly glared back. Harry wished he had never found the potion in the joke shop when Ginny came over and kissed his cheek. He thought the potion would be better called DRUNKEN STATE POTION because that's what Ginny seemed like she was in!

**Don't worry. More moody Ginny coming up! Thanks for caring enough to read! I need some ideas for moods. I ran out of ideas. (I know stupid.) Who ever I take ideas from will get FULL CREDIT for it! THANKS! R n R PLEASE!  
**


	3. HAHAHAHAHA

**THANK YOU MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! And just a reminder thingy, I decided that Ginny will have mood JUMPS not swings. This chapter isn't just about her moods. It involves other people...mainly SLYTHERIN people...  
**

Everyone on the Gryffindor table was laughing. But then the laughing stopped abruptly when Snape, er, PROFESSOR Snape strolled down the aisle.

"Have you come for me, Severus?" Ginny asked seductively. Snape stared at her.

"What have you done to her, Gryffindor?"

Everyone looked away and started eating their food as though it was amazingly interesting.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Snape yelled. Now the Hufflepuff table was also silent and Ravenclaw brought their voices lower. Slytherin was louder than before.

"Well, I think you should just get out of here, sir!" Ginny shouted. Now even the Slytherin table was listening.

"What did you say to me, Weasley?" Snape snapped.

"I'm not Weasley, silly! I'm GINNY!" Ginny patted Snape's shoulder and Snape swatted it away.

"You will have detention tonight! AND 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" With that Snape strode away. Ginny giggled.

"Weasley." Ginny laughed.

The whole Great Hall was now staring at Ginny. She was standing up. She was the ONLY one standing up. Harry was gaping at her, as was everyone around her.

"What? You got a problem with me? I got no problem with you!" Ginny said with thick attitude.

Draco stood up also. "I knew all of the Weasley family was loony!"

Slytherin laughed and Ginny's face got red.

"Say something like that again. See what happens." Ginny narrowed her eyes. The teachers were whispering to Dumbledore, telling him to do something. The old, wise wizard didn't speak.

"Maybe your loony because you haven't had any food because your family used the food money to buy those ratty robes. And those are some sorry excuses for robes.." Draco countered. Ginny made her way over to Draco and punched him in the right eye. He fell back.

"Wimp!" Ginny yelled. Everyone burst into applause, except for the teachers and the Slytherins. All the Slytherins crowded around Draco and Dumbledore actually looked like he was going to laugh. Harry was grinning and Ron high fived Ginny when she got back.

"That's the way I roll!" Ginny grinned.

Hermione relised that the potion was wearing off...

**CLIFFY!!**


	4. THE END OH NO!

**Okay, this is the last chapter! I will be making a new story soon called Truth Be Told (another potion story) so stay tuned! This chapter doesn't really have to do with the potion. More like the after affects...;)  
**

Ginny all of a sudden felt a sudden surge of energy go through her stomach and lungs. She shook her head and looked around at all the people staring at her.

"What happened?"

"Don't tell her about the yelling her love to me part." Harry muttered REALLY quietly to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded.

"Uh, well, HARRY gave you a Emotional Potion that made you punch Malfoy, tell Ron he can't eat bacon, try to force the bacon out of his throat, get an attitude with Professor Snape, cry, and sing." Hermione counted off on her fingers. Ginny looked around. Everyone had gotten back to their food.

"Oh God. That sounds bad." Ginny sat down and wrung her fingers nervously.

"Yeah, it was." Ron laughed. Harry hit his shoulder. "What? It was!"

Ginny stared at her food and slowly began to eat. She only ate a couple bites before Dumbledore announced the end of the feast.

**GINNYHARRYGINNYHARRY** WARNING!! FLUFFINESS ATTACKS MAY OCCUR! **GINNYHARRYGINNYHARRY **

Later in the common room, Harry approached Ginny after a, uh, meaningful conversation with Ron and Hermione. He sat next to her in a chair by the fireplace.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hi." Ginny answered.

An awkward silence followed.

"Uh, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ginny picked her finger. Obviously both of them felt uncomfortable. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they gave him a thumbs up. Well, more like Hermione gave him a thumbs up. Ron put out his tongue and gave Harry a thumbs down. Harry felt worse.

Eventually, Ginny got up. Hermione mouthed for Harry to follow Ginny.

"GINNY!" He yelled instead. The whole common room went silent. _Oh that's better! _Harry thought.

"What?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Uh..." Harry didn't know what to do so he went up to Ginny and kissed her. The common room burst into applause and Ron's ears went red. When they pulled away, Ginny was smiled broadly and Harry was giggling in a very non-Harry way. Ron felt wierd. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her also.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, I dunno. I wanted to fit in." Ron was beet red. Hermione smiled at herself.

Ginny and Harry hugged at decided to go out somewhere. No one really knew.

15 minutes later, Hermione and Ron were sitting almost alone in the common room. The only people left were Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Neville was looking for Treavor, his frog, and Dean and Seamus were playing wizard chess. Hermione was reading a book. Note, she _was_ reading a book. Now, she was staring at Ron. Ron was staring at the fire. The fire was laughing. Wait...the fire was laughing??

Ron knelt in front of the fire and listened. He heard Ginny and Harry's voices.

"NO WAY! THAT TEAM SUCKS SO BAD!!" Harry was saying.

"Well at least I don't enjoy a team who's colors are BRIGHT NEON ORANGE!" Ginny laughed along with Harry.

"The Cannons are WAY better than Dynamo!" Harry argued.

"I KNOW!" Ron said, almost giving the fire a high five.

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione said, kneeling beside Ron.

"Uh, I can hear Ginny and Harry talking through the fire." Ron explained.

"Oh."

"Dynamo at least won the Quidditch United In Tournament 4 times!" Ginny said.

"QUIT is NOT as important as winning the Quidditch Cup 4 times!" Harry argued more. Both laughed and then their voices faded out.

Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at Hermione and they laughed. A few moments later, Ginny and Harry walked through the Fat Lady and into the common room. Hermione and Ron looked at them and laughed harder.

"What?" Ginny and Harry said.

**Bad ending! I know! So sorry! I made up QUIT and Dynamo BTW. Here is the meaningful conversation between the trio:**

"You HAVE to tell Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Tell her what?" Harry asked stupidly.

"OBVIOUSLY you love her!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"MY SISTER?" Ron yelled. Hermione and Harry ignored him.

"GO TELL HER!" Hermione shouted.

"No!" Harry said.

"Now!" Hermione ordered.

"MY SISTER??" Ron cried.

"Fine, I'll go. YES YOUR SISTER RON!" Harry walked away.

**I didn't want to give away the Ginny/Harry thing...well..thanks for reading!! YOU ROCK PEOPLE!**


End file.
